fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zadkiel Taranis
|kanji = ザドキエル明快な |rōmaji = Zadokieru Meikaina |alias = The Patrol Angel (保護者天使, Hogosha Tenshi) Lucifer's Monkey (明星の猿, Myōjō no Saru) Sky-Father (空父, Sorachichi) God of Sky (神の九天, Kami no Kyūten) |color = black |text = gold |name = Zadkiel Taranis |race = Angel (Archangel/Fallen) Immortal/Reaper (By Deal) |gender = Male |age = 1058 |affiliation = Solis Knights |mark location = Right Forearm |occupation = Independent Mage |magic = Angel's Voice Demon's Bawl Ethereal Force Sky Lordship Magic Telepathy Telekinesis |previous affiliation = Empyrean |curse = Evangrius Curse }} Zadkiel Taranis (ザドキエル明快な, Zadokieru Meikaina; lit. "Righteousness of God, Thunder") is a former high-ranking Archangel from Empyrean; serving Angels of Eretz, which is currently ruled by Seraphims. Zadkiel was referred to as the Archangel of freedom and mercy and was in the army of Archangels, serving as a Lieutenant, until his attempts of betrayal was noticed by his superiors who banished him from Eretz and cut off his connection to the dimension, thus turning him into a 'Fallen-Angel'. Despite having his extra powers cut off, Zadkiel was godly-strong and because of that, he became arrogant and egoistic; which eventually caused the Angel of Evangrius to curse him and turn him into a true immortal; as long as he refuses to acknowledge other's accomplishment and thinks of himself as the 'best there is'. Evangerius' being Watcher Angels or Grigori, are stronger than the likes of Archangels, Malakims, Angels; due to rigid hierarchy and distribution of power, causing Zadkiel to lash out after he was cursed by one. This eventually caused him to seek enough power to kill the former. He is currently refereed to as Lucifer's Monkey (明星の猿, Myōjō no Saru) due to his vague attempts to free his master. About 1,060 years ago, Zadkiel received the title of The Patrol Angel (保護者天使, Hogosha Tenshi) from a fire Deity due to his service. Recently, he has become a member of Solis Knights; a faction of mages dedicated to maintaining balance between the legal and dark guilds of Ishgar. After traveling with the group for almost 6 months, in desertion, Zadkiel seeked out a means to summon Lady Death; the entity known as Death, itself and made a deal with her, which would allow him to have his vengeance on all of the Angels of Empyrean. However, in return, he had to give up all of his Archangel abilities and become a servant of Death. After the deal was made, Zadkiel was transformed into a Reaper (刈り手, Karite); one of the Angels that serve Death. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Angel of Death Reaper Physiology: Zadkiel after making a deal with Lady Death was transformed into a Reaper by her magic at the very molecular level; thus altering his DNA structure, cells and his body altogether, as such, he longer has access to any of his Angelic powers and is a servant of Death and is bound by Death's sire bond; a link that compels him to do whatever Death asks of him. *'Apathy': Zadkiel as a Reaper can his negate emotions and possess a little to no emotions to begin; making it very hard to win him over using emotional blackmail or manipulation. This also makes him quite merciless. Due to being extreme apathetic, he cannot be plagued by emotional trauma or psychological stress or any form of emotional distractions. Finally, due to not possessing any sort of feelings or emotions, he can easily fool a lie detector as there is no change in his body language, expression or heartbeat. On the downside, he is also unable to feel attracted to other people or experience emotions such as joy, love, kindness, care, etc. By his own statement, he is unable to feel anything that matters. In fact, the only reason he made this seems to have gone away, that is, his undying hatred for Angels. *'Spiritual Affinity & Astral Projection': Zadkiel as an Angel of Death can view the spirits of deceased and communicate as well as, interact with them. He can view the entire spiritual realm and the 'waiting room' as a Reaper. He can also sense the presence of ghosts (adulterated spirits) and undead in proximity, though he cannot pinpoint their exact location. Unlike Archangels who project their spirits, Zadkiel can project his true reaper form; a skeleton in black robes with a scythe and black miasma surrounding his entire body, to venture the astral realm, in order to take out the "Trash"; to take the souls of others, willingly or otherwise, to the afterlife by slicing their spirits with his magical scythe. Much like his previous astral form, his reaper form can also possess the bodies of people who have recently died. *'Death Sensing': As a Reaper, all of his senses are 'tuned' to sense and perceive the death of human beings (including enhanced humans and supernatural hunters) and while he cannot see the incoming death of an undead being such as a Vampire or a Zombie, he can still "feel" an ominous, cold feeling in his gut by making physical contact with them; signalling their impending death. For others, he can hear a distinct sound that he described as "swoosh" around the person who is on their death bed; which is an onomatopoeia for the sound of air blowing, thus it may be sound of "east wind" which is said to be a special form of which is not associated with any of the known seasons but is rather known for plucking the unworthy out of the world of living. In addition, he can perceive a "deathglow" surrounding a person who is in serious danger of dying. A person surrounded by the deathglow was in danger of death, but might still be saved from dying. Using this unique sensory system, he can also perceive Death's true form; which, so far, he has not described to anyone. *'Necrokinesis': As a Reaper, Zadkiel is capable of controlling the dead by basically infusing their dead bodies with some of his magic and mentally linking them to him by his magic. This allows him to reanimate corpses and make them move, act, react and do his bidding. This is believed to be the ability which gave rise to the folklore of "The Walking Dead". The corpses are mindless and as such, Zadkiel must concentrate at all times while controlling them or they will fall to the ground or become incapacitated. *'Vitality Siphoning': Zadkiel along with other Reapers, can absorb the special ethernano present in every living beings body that constitute what is known as "Life-force", allowing him to drain the vitality and health of the person he is siphoning from. This temporarily enhances all of his physical capabilities and also allows him to transfer this absorbed special ethernano into the one's who have fragile bodies; thus allowing them to literally transfer one's health and vitality from one person to another. However, transferring health and vitality does not mean that he can instantly cure someone from diseases such as cancer. He is simply strengthening their mind, body and immune system to fight against the disease that's making them sick or killing them. However, as healing and regenerative powers are linked with life-force, by absorbing the life force of an immortal or someone who has great healing power, such as an evolved lycan, he can heal himself or others instantly. *'Cosmic Awareness': Zadkiel can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. He is also specifically made aware of situations or people, who can potentially become a treat to him or corners him in anyway. He can become aware of these threats or situations by seeing visions; much like precognition, though he can have these visions at any time and does not need to be asleep or in a state of trance to experience them. *'Temporal Deceleration' (via Field Projection): Whenever Zadkiel manifests his magical aura, he is just not manifesting it but also releasing some of that special magical energies that are responsible for his transformation, these energies originate from a special ethernano; each ethernano is a tiny particle which creates it's own field. By releasing his aura, he can project a field inside which time appears to have slowed down several times. This can be used to slow down opponents or their attacks. As long as they are inside the field, every object and being will be subjected to the slowing effects of this magical field; with the exception of Zadkiel himself. And while he releases this special magical energy, his unique body can simply compensate for the lost energies by producing more energies; thus breaking the law of conservation of energy, proving itself to be a living miracle. Also the amount of energy he emits is feeble compared to what is required to transform one into a reaper. *'Vast Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes & Agility': *'Nigh-Invulnerability': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Retroactive Immortality': *'Enhanced Killing Proficiency': *'Magic-Infused Death Aura': *'Sire Bond': The Sire bond is a special magical linking spelled, infused in the Reaper transformation spell by Death. This special link compels Zadkiel and other Angels of Death like him to comply with the direct and indirect orders of the Sire; Death, in order to show their loyalty to her. The sire bond can only be broken if Death allows a Reaper to fall and stay deceased, which she never will; as she states, then she won't have her toy soldiers to play with. *'Sound Immunity': Zadkiel is seemingly immune to the effects of ultrasonic and infrasonic sounds, no matter how high their pitch is or how loud the sound is. Magic Angel's Voice (天使の声, Tenshi no Koe): Angel's Voice is a sub-species, sound-based caster type magic that allows the caster, that is, Zadkiel to change the frequency and loudness of his voice altogether; that is, every thing he says, screams or whispers is automatically converted into infrasonic sound. The low frequency of these infra-sounds have long wavelengths, which makes it extremely easy for them to penetrate through human body. He can exactly, consciously change/alter the frequency to match any frequency he wishes. For example, he can specifically project the sound coming from his mouth at frequencies around 19 HZ, causing other's to see ghostly figures and apparitions as it's near the resonant frequency of human eyeball. Since it's infrasonic, it is undetectable by humans and most enhanced humans and as such, even a sound produced by him, having a loudness of 140 dBs would be untraceable/undetectable, though it will cause the hearers a significant amount of pain in their ears and distort the victim's ability to understand and process speech and experience some level of dizziness. When projected at 170 dB, the victim will start feeling asphyxiated as the low frequency the infra-sound (0.5-0.8 Hz), can force the victim to breathe against their will. In fact, using this, Zadkiel can actually control someone's ability to breathe by controlling their lungs; because of the resonance effect, at this point, this undetectable sound will actually be controlling their lungs. This combined with his tremendous lung capacity and ventriloquism skills; the latter literally being the ability to throw or project one's voice several meters away, allows him to project this infrasonic sound as a concentrated wave about 2 miles away/3218.69 meters; like a sound missile. An infrasonic scream from him with the loudness around 135-140dB can actually shatter reinforced glass. By projecting his infrasound in such a way that when it penetrates the human body, it makes the brain vibrate around eight cps, the sound has positive effect as it enhances — creativity, intuition, and a tendency towards extrasensory perception all increased dramatically. Because of repeated usage, every time Zadkiel speaks, this magic automatically converts it into infrasonic sound; making him unable to speak or communicate with someone. While, he can still alter the loudness and frequency, since it's infrasonic sound, Zadkiel prefers not to talk or even try to talk as it can still cause hearing loss or some form of damage to the human body. By altering the frequency to be projected at exactly 7.53 Hz and amplifying the loudness to 270 Hz, Zadkiel can literally cause a person's brain to stretch and expand beyond it's normal elastic limits and explode, eventually. If Zadkiel has a knowledge of a particular thing/object or sound's frequency, he may also be able to create counter vibrating frequency to cancel out the other frequency. When used on objects with certain frequencies, these counter vibrational frequencies emitted from his infrasonic scream can cause them to explode. Demon's Bawl (悪魔の泣き喚く, Akuma no Nakiwameku): Demon's Bawl is the offensive counter part of Angel's Voice; this caster allows him to project his voice in the ultrasonic spectrum of sound, making it, once again imperceivable to the human ear and thus undetectable. Much like Angel's voice, he can control the frequency and loudness of his voice while using it; giving him a wide range of 20 kHz-500 gHz (gigahertz). Though, when enraged this frequency can go up to 1 terahertz and can have a loudness of up to 3,120 dB; allowing him to level a small town easily which just his voice. Due to being ultrasonic in nature, they can also be used for navigation, similar to a RADAR; he can project ultrasonic waves by making small sounds or whistles from his mouth and then wait for the sound to bounce back, so that he can observe them, giving him the ability to "see" via sound waves alone. He can also use this to perform medical examination on his allies by projecting these ultrasonic waves and performing a completely ultrasonography on their bodies to check for anomalies. His ultrasonic voice has even more applications, since unlike his Angel's Voice, it is not integrated with his normal voice, he can control it better and even "turn it off", if he wishes to. Unlike infrasound, it's properties make it harder to "pierce" the human body but it can very well cause it to vibrate externally at a high frequency; causing superficial damage and inflicting a great deal of pain with a mere whisper. When projected with the loudness of 350 dB and at a frequency of 35 kHz it would cause ear drums to rupture; drawing blood. These ultrasonic sounds are so dangerous that they can even effect one's equilibrium, by vibrating he fluid in someone’s ear; causing them to temporarily lose their equilibrium or even consciousness. *'Echolocation' (響き見付ける, Hibikimitsukeru): In any event, with this ability, Zadkiel synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight; this RADAR has a massive range of 2.5 miles or 4 kilometers. These sounds are generally received by his superhuman sensory system and returns to receiving regions of his brain; which process the data and uploads a three-dimensional map in his mind, with the location of hurdles, objects, beings, etc. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. *'Flight' (翔る, Kakeru): Interestingly, he can also achieve what seems the ability to levitate and propel him against the gravitational force by projecting soundwaves on the ground beneath him; leaving a crater behind and allowing him to take off in the sky. He has to continually projecting ultrasonic sounds from his mouth to maintain this "flight" but at times, he can also increase his flight speed by projecting sounds behind him; propelling him forward with even a greater speed when in midair. By tuning in the frequency of gravitons, he can actually "destroy" these particles, thus destroying gravity around him, allowing him to fly without needing to continuously project sound waves; he can maintain this gravity free flight for quite a while before descending downwards. *'Hyper-Scream' (超叫び, Chō Sakebi): While he generally refrains from using it, only using small sounds, whispers, etc in the presence of others, Zadkiel can however, use an amazingly powerful ultrasonic scream; which was first witnessed when he was 16 and he screamed with enough power to shatter the glass windows of every building in Empyrean, within the radius of a kilometer and rubberized the concrete of the skyscraper he was standing next to; causing it to fall down and crash, killing several people. Recently it has been shown that Zadkiel's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his sonic scream. Funnily enough, these quasi-sonic screams actually travel at high-supersonic speeds of around 3828.68 miles per hour (Mach 4.99) but if enraged, Zadkiel can and will scream with enough power to make the scream travel with a speed of 2682.24 m/s or Mach 7.81 (medium hypersonic) and since it has an effective range of 5 kilometers, escaping his demonic scream is no less than a herculean task. He can increase the amounts of pressure on the sound waves that his scream is generating; to excite the molecules of an object to such a degree that they are set ablaze shortly before exploding. His scream is arguably his most destructive weapon. It has been mentioned that he can scream at a particular frequency that can even excite dormant volcanoes, causing them to transform into active volcanoes instantly. He can maintaining the frequency of this scream between 234.661 kHz or 0.234 mHz to 0.06 mHz, he can completely obliterate steel and objects made of at least 3 inches of steel. **'Sonic Blasts' (ソニックばくは, Sonikku Bakuha): Like a sound cannon, he can project his ultrasonic voice and "throw it" by magical means, to achieve sonic blasts that have a maximum concussive force that rivals that of 4000 lbs of TNT and travels at a transonic speed (Mach 0.8). Since he has complete control over these quasi-sonic blasts, he can depower them to have only enough power to deflect magical blasts, such as— a sword beam based attack. Abundant Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': *'High-Level Ethernano Manipulation': *'Quick Recovery': Assorted Others Expert Scythe Wielder: Skilled Swordsman: Expert in Cryptozoology & Reiki: Trained Soldier/Archangel Training/Military Protocol: *'Interrogation Expert': Equipment *'Angel Blade' (天使賊害剣, Tensi Zokugai Ken; lit. "Angel Killing Blade"): Like Shin Inari; a supernatural hunter, Zadkiel also carries an Angel Blade, an old artifact, forged by angels themselves to kill other Angels and fallen Angels. However, instead of being a smallsword or court sword like Shin's version, his is a claymore; a two-handed sword broadsword. It is made of an unknown material which holds unique Eterano within it that reacts to an Angel's own powerful magical energies; the very same that keeps their body functioning properly. This causes a chain reaction, which in turn, causes the energies to cancel each other other; thus rendering the sword temporarily useless but killing the Angel in the process. It can be used to kill normal Angels, Nephilim and even a Seraphim; though, it needs to be recharged for 24 hours after being used on an angel. *'Mictecacihuatl' (ミクトランシワトル, Mikutoranshiwatoru): Trivia * His name comes from the Angel Zadkiel and the Celtic god, Taranis. Zadkiel or Hesediel is the archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive, also known as Sachiel, Zedekiel, Zadakiel, Tzadkiel, and Zedekul. Rabbinical tradition considers him to be the angel of mercy. Taranis was the god of thunder worshipped essentially in Gaul, Gallaecia, the British Isles, but also in the Rhineland and Danube regions, amongst others. Taranis, along with Esus and Toutatis as part of a sacred triad, was mentioned by the Roman poet Lucan in his epic poem Pharsalia as a Celtic deity to whom human sacrificial offerings were made. *Zadkiel is the first Reaper to ever make an appearance in the storyline. *His fighting theme is combat ready while his character theme is Dark times are upon us. *The kanji used for translating his epithet of "The God of Sky"; specifically, the word sky has been written as "九天"; which can mean either sky or heaven, depending upon the interpretation of the reader. **Sky-Father is a term for a recurring concept of a sky god who is addressed as a "father", often the father of a pantheon. The concept of "sky father" may also be taken to include Sun gods with similar characteristics. The concept is complementary to an "earth mother". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Knight Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Ancient Characters